Shackled Love
by Mistress Zelda
Summary: It's the night before Lloyd fights Kratos, and Regal Bryant comes to a certain realization. RegalxSurprise! Please Read and Review.


It was late at night in Torent Forest. A ray of moonlight shone dimly on a figure. Kratos stood there in dead silence in a calm, serene stance. His eyes slid to the left, and then to the right. He turned around and scanned every inch of the area. He twitched at the sound of rustling in the bushes. The angel inhaled deeply and then fell to his knees.

"Approach…" he said softly.

There was more rustling and one by one, shadows popped out of the bushes. Slowly, they advanced towards Kratos. And when they approached the light, it was apparent that they were…

Bushbabies.

Lots and lots of Bushbabies.

Kratos' stern face loosened and his lips curved into a smile as the large group of the small, fuzzy creatures approached him. He fell backwards and landed softly on his back. Immediately after he did so, the Bushbabies swarmed Kratos, cuddling him and making adorable little sounds. Kratos began laughing like a madman with happiness.

"Bushbabies! Sweet, adorable, fuzzy, Bushbabies!" he shouted happily. "And the best part is no one can see me!"

Though, a spirit that Kratos did not notice was watching him.

Origin raised an eyebrow. "This is the guy that's supposed to release my seal? Wonderful…"

**At Heimdall…**

Tension was high. Everyone knew what was going to happen tomorrow: Lloyd was going to face his father in a duel.

"Okay so…" Lloyd was talking to Raine. "I use this trap card to destroy his monster and attack his Life Points directly?"

Raine sighed. "Lloyd! How many times do I have to say it? It's not that kind of a duel!"

"Ohh, okay," Lloyd responded. "…so, what should I do when I defeat his Dark Magician in defense mode?"

Raine groaned and whacked Lloyd on the back of the head.

Regal was knelt down by the water. The cool stream flowed smoothly through the elven town. As Regal stared at his reflection in clear stream, his thoughts focused on Lloyd. He tried to imagine the fear that must be flowing through him. Then, as he stared at his reflection in the water, he realized something.

…he was handsome, wasn't he?

Lloyd stared at Regal from across the water. Feeling the eyes of someone on him, Regal looked up and his eyes met Lloyd's. A light, warm blush was dabbed on his pale, cold cheeks.

Lloyd cocked his head a bit. "Hey, Regal, what's wrong? You seem…weird…"

"N-…nothing…" Regal replied, and then looked back down at his reflection again.

Regal couldn't explain his feelings as the mirror image produce by the stream stared back at him. He's felt this way before, with Alicia, but it was never this strong.

"Hey…Regal…" Sheena called from behind him.

Regal shook out of his trance and turned to face Sheena. "Y-…yes, Sheena?"

"It's time for bed, big guy," she said. "We've got to get an early start tomorrow."

"Ah, I see…"

Sheena tilted her head a bit. "Hey, is something wrong?"

Regal swallowed a lump in his throat. "No, I'm just a little nervous for Lloyd."

She nodded. "We all are. Well, see you tomorrow morning."

Regal looked once again at his reflection, and then back at Lloyd before standing up and retiring to his room.

He sat down on his bed and heaved a heavy sigh. He tried to think about tomorrow, but he couldn't. His mind was only set on that one certain person.

Regal got up and stood in front of the mirror. He had something to say to him, but he just couldn't get it out right. "There's…something I should tell you. I l-love…"

Swiftly, he stepped away from the mirror and took a deep breath. "I can't do this. I could never do this. I'm just too nervous." Regal shook his head and took a few more deep breaths. "Okay…one more time." He stepped back in front of the mirror. "I…I LOVE YOU!!!!" Silence. A nervous lump was forced down Regal's throat.

"Okay! Okay!" Zelos burst into the room. "I can't take it anymore! I've been watching you and I have to know who you're talking about!"

Regal blinked. "What…do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! You've been trying to tell someone that you love them! Who is it?"

"No one…" Regal replied with a blush.

"Oh come on," Zelos raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"Well…he's strong…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Zelos interjected. "It's…a GUY?"

"Yes. He's strong, handsome, and as you would say, sexy."

Zelos twitched. "You know what? I don't want to know. I'm going to leave."

"Wait, don't you want to know who it is?" Regal asked.

"No. I REALLY don't." Zelos responded as he was leaving.

"It's okay, my love," he said turning back to the mirror. "No matter what anyone says, I will always love you." Regal then commenced making out with his reflection. Or…at least trying to.

There was a knock on the door, and Lloyd walked in. "Hey Regal, I just wanted to…what are you doing?"

Regal stopped sucking mirror and looked over at Lloyd. "Um…I uh…"

"Why were you licking the mirror?" the swordsman asked.

"Well, I, um…this is a little awkward, Lloyd," Regal replied. "I was just kissing the one I love."

"The…mirror?" Lloyd inquired.

"No. It's Regal. I'm in love with Regal."

Lloyd scratched his head. "But…you're Regal and you're in love with Regal? That means uh…uh…you're in love with yourself! Ha, see? Brains."

Regal jingled his **handcuffs** nervously. "Lloyd. I have a very important question to ask you.

"What is it?"

"Will you take off my **pants**?"

Lloyd thought for a few seconds. "Okay!"

"Thank you, but I need you to leave when you're done. Regal and I need some privacy…"

**Somewhere in Torent Forest…**

Kratos was practically covered in Bushbabies, and he had nodded off to sleep. When suddenly, he sat up quickly and the Bushbabies on his chest went flying.

His eye twitched. "I just had a feeling that my son was taking off the **pants** of another man." Kratos shuddered. "Maybe it was just my imagination…" he fell back down on his back and the Bushbabies crawled back on his chest.

**Note: This is part of a contest between me and another author (whom you'll have to find if it may concern you) in which we must write this disturbing pairing and see who does the best. I'm sure you notice the bold words. They are the two keywords we had to use at least once. And trust me, I know this was REALLY bad.**


End file.
